


Maybe it's always been this way

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Malfoy Manor, New Year's Eve, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Harry is forcing Ron to go to Draco Malfoy's famous New Years eve party because he's super in love with Pansy Parkinson. Ron is very sceptical but follows anyway and it turns out to be a very interesting end of the year...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Maybe it's always been this way

”Harry, I know you fancy Pansy and all but come on, mate… Do we really have to do this?”

Ron’s eyes were fixed on the Malfoy Manor and he made a face to the large building. Harry just laughed before telling the house elf by the iron gates their names so that she could cross them off the long parchment she held in one hand.

”Right, this way sir, please…”

Ron nearly jumped at the chirping sound the gates made as they were opened, allowing him and Harry to cross the barrier between the commoners' world and the luxurious lifestyle of the rich and famous that was Draco Malfoy’s world.

It was New Years eve, he was in uncomfortable (albeit new) dress robes that itched and he headed up the path to the Malfoy Manor. Ron shivered underneath his coat, wondering exactly _how_ his best mate had talked him into this.He could’ve been halfway to the land of drunk by now, listening to the New Year’s Quidditch game on his wireless and just enjoy life in general. Instead, Harry had barreled in through the Floo in his sitting room sometime last week, rambling something about how the New Years was the time of bold decisions and he absolutely _needed_ to go to Malfoy’s world famous new years party. It was IMPORTANT all in capital letters. When Ron managed to ask why, Harry got this dreamy look in his eyes before saying: ”Well, Pansy, mate. She’s the one. I can feel it.”

Somehow, without Ron realising it, Harry had fallen head over heels in love with Pansy Parkinson. _Pugface_ Pansy Parkinson. Ron had wondered then if Harry had hit his head, actually he still wondered if that was the case. Because something was definitely upside down with all of this.

Regardless of what was wrong, Harry hadn’t wanted to go to the party alone. After enduring what had felt like hours of Harry’s nagging, persuading and actual begging on his knees Ron had found himself agreeing to his best mate’s absurd wishes.

There had only been one little problem.

How were they supposed to get into the Manor?

Apparently, Harry had that covered. Somebody Harry knew from work owed him after he had helped him out with something -Ron hadn’t really paid attention when Harry was going on about this- and long story short, this bloke was going to the epic New Years eve party Draco Malfoy hosted and could get Harry and a friend signed on the invitation list. Harry had signed both his and Ron’s name up without checking with Ron first, hence all the nagging and Harry being an absolute pain in the arse afterwards. Ron huffed a little, annoyed. Steam came out of his mouth in the cold, dark night. It had snowed a little during the day, which was unusual, and a thin layer of powdery snow laid on the pristine ground. It reminded Ron of powder sugar.

”Here we are sir, enjoy your evening. Both of you.” The house elf bowed before disappearing to the iron gates again, where new party guests already stood outside waiting.

Ron gazed up to the large front doors as if they were a giant spider he had to fight. Harry adjusted his bow tie and turned to him.

”How do I look?”

Ron shot him a dirty look. ”Like a prat.”

Harry was dressed to the nines in expensive black dress robes that fitted his slim frame perfectly. Underneath, he wore a white shirt, a black bow tie and black trousers. He looked expensive. Even his messy black hair seemed to behave tonight and his emerald eyes gleamed in the torch light attached to the walls of the Manor. Ron had to admit to himself Harry looked handsome. However, he wasn’t about to let Harry know, he was still pretty angry with him for signing him up to the party without his approval and then pushed on his loyalty to have him go with him.

_’That’s your problem,’_ Ron thought bitterly to himself. _’Too damn loyal to everyone.’_

Harry laughed again and patted Ron’s shoulder. ”Cheer up, Ron. Maybe you’ll find someone tonight too…”

”Not bloody likely,” Ron muttered under his breath, but Harry didn’t hear it as the front doors opened and the sounds of a party being in full swing drowned out any other auditory sensations.

Ron -very unwillingly- had to hand it to him. Malfoy had really outdone himself; it was no wonder people that went to his New Years eve parties talked about it for _weeks_ afterwards. Everywhere Ron turned, he saw party decorations decking the walls, floors and ceilings. Balloons, enchanted silent fireworks, sparkling diamonds… Ron had never seen anything like it before. One room was made into a winter wonderland, with enchanted snow which wasn’t cold and it even had a ski slope. The fireplaces were colour-changing, the rather catchy music was turned up to almost a disruptive level and everywhere people were dancing, snogging, chatting or eating- even in the hallways. It was three hours before midnight and everyone was in various states of drunk. Some more than others; Ron looked away as three giggling young women ran past them in the long corridor wearing nothing but their knickers and bras.

Enchanted trays levitating freely in the air flew by holding pink welcome drinks, tiny biscuits, mini apple pies, strawberries and everything else from A to Z it seemed like. Harry quickly snatched two drinks for him and Ron before they made their way to the drawing room, which seemed to be the main party area. Ron nervously itched at a spot in the nape of his neck. The heat from what must have been hundreds of bodies made everything warm and he was sweating underneath his clothes.

Merlin, was all of the British Wizarding World here?

”How do you expect to find Pansy in here?” Ron yelled right into Harry’s ear thirty minutes later. They examined the scene in front of them a little awkwardly as they stood uncomfortably in one corner of the drawing room. It had been turned into a huge dance floor and Ron and Harry were two of very few that didn’t dance. The blinking disco lights in all the colours of the rainbow reflected in Harry’s hair and on his skin.

”Dunno!” Harry yelled back. ”I’m going to take a look around, you stay here!”

Ron frowned, but Harry took no notice as he already began walking away, patting Ron a little in the back before disappearing into the crowd.

_Well, you are going to be alone now for the rest of the night._

What was Harry thinking, dragging them all the way here? The Manor was dark and creepy, the music way too loud and people here and there were all out of control. Ron fancied himself being easy-going and laidback, but this blasted disorder awoke his inner Hermione. Feeling stressed out, he grabbed another drink from one of the floating trays (which was a bloody miracle they managed to levitate at all among the too many bodies in one confined, albeit large, space) and downed it all at once. The drink was unknown to him and strong, with a slightly sour, but at the same time sweet, taste that made him grimace a little. On his way out from the drawing room, he downed two more and soon he was spinning or rather, everything and everyone around him was.

It was odd.

Ron always thought he could stomach alcoholic beverages pretty good, but this, he realised, was something else. No wonder everyone around him seemed so… _tipsy_ (which was a light word to use); they must have drunken a lot of those floating drinks too. Or some shit; it was hard to think in this madness going on around him and it was. So. Bloody. Warm.

Something turned in Ron’s stomach as he headed up the stairs, making him hold on to the banisters as if his life depended on it. His vision became foggy and he nearly tripped over his large feet. Panting hard after only being halfway up, he felt afraid he was going to pass out. Ron was so warm and dizzy, something was ringing in his ears and people around him ran up and down the stairs, barely noticing he was there. A few girls giggled as they turned their heads in his direction. He held on to the banister even harder and bent his head down to rest his forehead on the cold, gold metallic handle.

_I need air. Or the loo. Or both._

An arm was suddenly grabbing him, yanking him out of his delirious state and forcing him to move upwards again. Ron obeyed, too tired to argue. Said arm took him to a corridor upstairs and turned right, to another more secluded one. Suddenly Ron found himself in what seemed to be a bedroom, a large bed in the middle against one wall. The person that had pulled him in here locked the door with one swift flick of their wand and thrust a small bottle in Ron’s hand.

”Here. Drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Without knowing what it was, Ron drank. It tasted like something unknown, not bitter but… He couldn’t place it and he was too weak to ponder much over it.

”All of it.” The voice was demanding in his ear, sending him shivers down the spine. Ron gulped down everything from the potions vial and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Something turned in his stomach again and for a brief moment he thought he was going to throw up. He bent double, his hands clutching the sides of his body, fully prepared to vomit on the expensive carpet. Nothing came. Instead, Ron found -much to his surprise- how his hazy vision turned more clear again, the dizziness stopped and in front of him was a pair of very shiny black shoes. He dared look up from his bent over position, meeting steel grey eyes and a head of white-blond hair. Draco Malfoy was looking at Ron, half amused, half annoyed. Ron felt himself blush under the intense gaze and suddenly became very aware he had some spittle in the corner of his mouth.

”So two questions, Weasley…” the other man drawled. ”Why are you here and why on earth did you get yourself high?”

”I didn’t!” Ron heard himself protest wildly, childishly, as he uncurled himself from his bent position.

”You did.” Draco’s voice was calm and collected, yet his eyes gleamed in a way that reminded Ron of a hungry snake. More hotness spread on his cheeks and crept down his neck. It seemed to multiply the more Draco kept staring at him.

”What!” Ron snapped hotly. ”Stop looking at me!”

The blond smirked. ”Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?”

”No,” said Ron defensively, tilting his chin up. He folded his arms over his chest and tried to look unbothered. The look on Draco’s face told him this wasn’t convincing at all.

Draco shook his head, chuckling. He stepped closer until he had crossed the invisible line to Ron’s personal space. He could almost feel Draco’s breath in his face and it was… it was…

He swallowed on a dry throat.

”I forgot how easily blushed you are,” Draco continued, still smirking. ”It’s very… entertaining.” His voice was low and husky and Ron didn’t know why.

He also didn’t know why he felt drawn to it, either. Fuck’s sake.

”I-I should g-go…” Ron stammered, looking anywhere but Draco’s eyes still watching him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. He tried pushing past him but the former Slytherin simply put a hand to Ron’s shoulder and that was apparently enough to keep him in place.

”Not so fast Weasley. You didn’t answer my questions.”

Draco’s hand was still on Ron’s shoulder and with soft pressure he got Ron seated on the edge of the bed. He didn’t really want to but his body seemed to obey Draco’s every touch, not that it had been that many, but still. Electricity shot through him. The air was so tense in here and he didn’t know why.

”Why are you here?”

Ron fidgeted a little, not sure what to say. ”Harry,” he mumbled, almost inaudibly. ”He wanted us to come because…”

”Pansy Parkinson, I know.” Draco stood in front of him looking so smug it should’ve been illegal. ”I also happen to know he found her. They’re probably off somewhere with his hands halfway down her knickers by now, I imagine.”

Ron creased his eyebrows, looking up on Draco. Something with this was odd. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and got up to his feet. This made him too close to Draco again but at this point he couldn’t care.

”How did you know we came here because Harry wanted to find her?”

Draco’s eyes twinkled again. ”Well, in the same way I know that somebody may or may not have slipped a tiny bit of love potion in both Potter’s and Parkinson’s teas all week. I knew you’d be coming tonight, Weasley. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Ron blinked dumbly, his mouth slightly open in surprise. ”Love potions? Who… Why… Oh.” He blinked again, not quite believing what he was putting together in his head.

Draco snorted. ”Who should be pretty obvious Weasley. Why? Because it’s fun. And because I knew if Potter comes, you do too.”

”But why…” Ron suddenly felt angry, something explosive built up inside of him and before he knew it, he pushed the other man. Draco staggered backwards a little but didn’t lose his balance.

”You set us up! You set _me_ up!” He accused, grabbing hold of the front of Draco’s expensive black dress robes. Draco laughed, which only fueled Ron’s anger. The material of Draco’s robes seemed to burn under his touch and he flinched. ”You!” He breathed. ”You’ve given me something to make me… Argh!” Ron let go of him and threw his hands up in despair.

”Parkinson and Potter are the only ones under a love potion,” Draco drawled as if he could read Ron’s mind. ”Or any potion at all for that matter. I don’t need love potions to get what I want, Weasley.”

_”I hate you!”_ Ron whispered angrily. He was fuming, hating how Draco still got under his skin, even though it’s been years since they went to school. He hated how Draco still got him to feel like he was fifteen again, all moody and stupid and…

He turned around to avoid looking at Draco, his hands balling into fists. A few silent moments passed, then he felt lips close to his ear again. It tickled as hot breath found its way into his ear canal.

”Either that or you hate yourself because I affect you in ways you didn’t think was possible,” Draco informed him in that low, husky voice again. ”Maybe I’ve always had that impact on you; you just never wanted to admit it.”

Draco’s pale hands ran down Ron’s shoulders, meeting at the centre of his chest. Clever fingers started unbuttoning his shirt underneath the robes. Ron sucked in a breath and shut his eyes firmly. Draco was so gentle and it was weird, because Draco wasn’t a gentle person and Ron hated how it felt nice. Draco’s tongue licked the outer shell of Ron’s ear and he suppressed the moan longing to drag itself out from his throat.

”You d-don’t affect me at all,” he said decidedly.

Draco chuckled softly right into his ear and the sound made Ron’s blood plunge south into body parts that shouldn’t be stiffening at the sound of someone like Draco Malfoy chuckling. Or breathing. Or anything. He shouldn’t be reacting to anything Draco did.

Draco suddenly let go of the half embrace he’d been holding Ron hostage in.

”Well, whatever you say Weasley.”

Ron spun around, so he was seeing eye to eye with Draco again. His shirt was half undone, he was flushing immensely and he glared at the other man for all he was worth.

”I hate you!” He declared yet again before pulling Draco close to him by the front of his robes and clashing their lips together. His eyes slipped shut, he dug his fingers into Draco’s soft, white-blond hair and he enjoyed the surprised gasp as he sucked in the blond’s lower lip between his teeth. He sucked on it until Draco made a noise of protest and pulled away slightly. It wasn’t for long though, soon they were kissing again, stumbling backwards until the back of Ron’s legs hit soft surface, then he collapsed backwards onto the bed, pulling Draco with him.

Outside the closed door, what seemed like million of years away, the sounds of a party was heard; excitement was filling the air as everyone prepared themselves for the countdown by midnight. Inside the bedroom, a blond and a redhead was busy rolling around in the large, comfortable bed, pulling off pieces of clothes and tossing them into the unknown as they sought to undress each other.

Draco’s lower lip was swollen and the desire in his eyes reflected in Ron’s own. It was as though the hatred he’d always felt towards him -or thought he did- intensified the feeling of want, wanting to have, wanting to claim, wanting everything. Ron felt hot and cold at the same time as confidence he didn’t know he had awakened within him. Draco had peeled off every piece of clothing he’d had on his body and his hard cock was hitting his belly when he took hold of both of Draco’s wrists and pinned him down on the mattress.

”You’re such a cocky shit,” Ron declared, not knowing what had possessed him. He stared down on the equally naked man under him. ”Always been and it has always, _always_ pissed me off to no end. When we were in school, after, always.”

Draco laughed breathlessly under Ron’s weight but it turned into moans and whimpers when Ron took hold of his cock and began stroking him, almost unbearably slow. His blue eyes were fixed in Draco’s grey and he leant down, teeth grazing the other man’s right nipple. ”Not to mention the dirty trick you pulled tonight.”

”Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Draco managed to bit out, almost choking on the laughter still caught in his throat.

”Shut up.”

”God, I want you, Weasley.” Draco took hold of Ron’s head and pulled him up to kiss him once more.

”Not if I get there first,” Ron said, not caring that it didn’t make sense. Draco laughed again but Ron tugged on his cock more firmly causing him to almost cry out. Whether it was in pleasure or pain was hard to tell, Ron relished it anyway.

”All right, on your hands and knees, Malfoy. Arse up in the air.”

”What are you going to do?” Draco’s eyes were wide in surprise and Ron realised he probably hadn’t expected him to take charge. Neither had Ron to be honest, but he refused to be stunned by his own actions. Draco obeyed willingly anyway and Ron let a hand run down between Draco’s arse cheeks, enjoying the firm skin on both sides.

”I’m going to fuck you.”

He blushed a little at his own brashness. His heart was beating fast inside his chest; he had never done this before. Draco gestured wildly with his hand the best he could from his position.

”Lube’s in the bedside drawer.”

Ron leant to the side and fished out the small bottle from the wooden drawer. He fumbled a little with the cap before pouring out the sticky gel over his fingers. He then swallowed a little, insecurity suddenly taking over him. Could he really do this?

”Weasley!” Draco snapped him out of his funk. ”Stick your damn fingers inside me for Salazar’s sake!” He bucked his hips a little, encouraging Ron to continue what he had already started.

Ron sucked in a breath and pushed one slick finger into Draco’s entrance.

”Fuck-yes!” Draco gasped as Ron’s finger slid in and out. Ron let his free hand roam over Draco’s back, enjoying how soft his skin was. He positioned himself properly on his knees and dipped his head to place kisses all over the small of the other man’s back.

”I’ve never done this before,” Ron muttered, putting words to the thoughts in his head.

”I don’t care Weasley,” Draco told him, his cheeks flushing slightly, pressed to the mattress as he was. ”Just do what you promised me.”

”All right, take it easy.” Ron took a chance and added another finger, slippery with lube. A thrilling sensation sparked in his chest as he took in the sight in front of him. Draco pushed back to meet Ron’s every thrust with his fingers. It was almost too much to take in; he couldn’t believe _Draco Malfoy_ laid here before him so exposed and filthy with Ron’s fingers pushing in and out. He twisted and bended experimentally and snickered when Draco cried out as he grazed over his prostate. He kept aiming for that sweet spot, working a third finger in.

”Fuck, that feels so good!” Draco was panting and Ron continued to place kisses all over his back and scratching down the skin with his free hand just because.

”Yeah, it does,” Ron agreed. ”I can’t wait to have my cock inside you and make you scream. You deserve someone to punish you for all you’ve done. Such a naughty boy you are.”

The filthy words seemed to drag themselves out and he wondered where _that_ came from. He had never been a dirty talker.

”Do it, Weasley!” Draco demanded, voice muffled from pressing his face into the mattress. ”Fuck me senseless or whatever, just fucking _do it!”_

”So demanding…” It was hot actually and Ron realised he couldn’t keep this up any longer. His cock was achingly hard. He hissed at the cool gel touching the hardness as he poured more lube from the bottle onto his cock. He then grabbed the other man’s hips, the head of his prick grazing the tight opening. His eyes slipped shut and then he did it. He pushed in as slow and gentle as he could, moaning at the warm, wet heat closing around his cock.

”Bloody fucking hell…” It was hard to keep himself from slamming as hard as he could into Draco and it took all his willpower to not come then and there. When he couldn’t push further anymore he stilled a little to let the other man adjust.

Draco was more impatient though. ”Move, Weasley!” He pushed his arse against Ron. ”God, you wanted to be in control and all that, but you’re still so ridiculously nervous I might break. You’re being too bloody I don’t know, you’re fifty percent beast and fifty percent skittish as fuck.”

The tips of Ron’s ears went red. Fuming again, he thrusted forward with a furious pace, almost knocking both of them down from the bed.

”I’m not!” He ground out between thrusts. ”I’m not like that! What do you want, like this? Is that what you want? Me slamming so hard into you, you almost break in half?!” He punctuated every word by bucking his hips at a murdering pace, wide, freckled hands gripping slim hips so hard he was sure it would leave bruises.

”Oh-god-yes!” Draco was crying out in pleasure, meeting Ron’s every thrust the best he could. His hand found his cock and began stroking but Ron swatted his hand away.

”Mine!” The redhead declared, bending over Draco’s warm, sweaty back to take his cock in hand. He began stroking, not quite meeting the angry rhythm he already had going on, but Draco didn’t seem to mind as he moaned his assent anyway.

”Yes, keep doing that Weasley, you feel so good, fuck me, harder, yes Weasley… _Yes!”_ He babbled randomly, breathlessly, pushing back into Ron’s thrusts. They worked almost perfectly in unison. Ron’s mind reeled.

He pressed a kiss between Draco’s shoulder blades, feeling the familiar tension in his balls building up.

”Close…”

Draco didn’t answer. He had buried his face in the mattress again, screaming obscenities into the sheets. His hands were gripping the bedding so hard his knuckles whitened and soon Ron felt something warm spilling out over his fingers. Draco’s muffled cries and filthy words sent him over the edge too, hips bucking erratically as he reached his own end. Ron was so dizzy, pulling out and throwing himself onto the bed. Down the hall he heard somebody scream _’Happy new year!’,_ realising they must have passed midnight already.

Draco rolled to his side and without thinking much about it, Ron pulled him close but didn’t hold him.

”Cheeky brat,” he said, smiling a little. ”You’re horrible, do you know that?”

”Mhm.” Draco hummed. Ron looked at him, his cheeks were flushed from the sex they’d just had. Draco’s eyes fixed on a spot in the ceiling.

”Well, happy new year, I suppose.” Ron brushed away some hair from his brow and looked up at the ceiling too. ”I’ve always hated your parties. I’ve always hated you. But maybe…” he turned to the side, looking at Draco again. ”I dunno.”

Draco looked at him too. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Draco was close enough for Ron to kiss, with little effort. He didn’t. Something was troubling his mind.

”The drinks I had that made me dizzy… You didn’t drug me, did you?”

He frowned a little when Draco laughed in response. ”No.”

”Then what was it?”

”My party guests seem to fancy sneaking pills in the drinks,” Draco shrugged as if this was something normal. ”I only wanted you here Weasley, not to have you off your rocker. I always have potions with me to take the effect off. It can be ugly, otherwise.” He shot him a small smile.

”Okay. But next time…” Ron scooted a little closer so their noses touched. He tucked a tendril of Draco’s now messy, blond hair behind his ear. ”Don’t drag Pansy and Harry into things. _Especially_ not Harry. If you want something from me, just ask. It’s loads better; you should try.”

_Because maybe, just maybe it has always been this way, and I just didn’t realise it before._

Ron decided he liked the way Draco laid beside him, feeling the warmth of his body and the way he smelt. Wrapping one arm around Draco’s torso he thought that this wasn’t the most horrible way to start off the new year.

What’d come next was a mystery. That and how pissed off Harry would be in the morning when the love potion wore off.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't resist ending the year with a little bit more of Dron! Hope you enjoyed this story, I had a blast writing it at least.  
> Wish you all a very happy new year and may all your wishes, hopes and dreams come true. :) See you in the next year with more stories. Much love. <3


End file.
